The present invention relates to improvements in quick change drill chuck systems, and more particularly to fluid inducer, quick change nosepiece and quick change drill bushing systems for utilization in quick change drill chuck systems. Present quick change chuck systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,344 assigned to The Boeing Company do not include the fluid inducer systems or provide for reduced misalignment of bushing to motor spindles.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide for integration of a fluid inducer in a quick change drill chuck system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide for reduction of misalignment of bushing to motor spindles in quick change drill chuck systems.
Chuck construction of the type having ball detent means wherein provisions are made for fluid entry are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,926 whereas, exemplary prior art with respect to quick change bushing systems is shown in U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 662280, French Pat. No. 2 455 498, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,091,447, 1,136,987, 2,612,377, and 4,265,460.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a quick change chuck system includes a fluid inducer. The fluid inducer includes a fluid inducer connector and enables coupling of a coolant pump system for flow of coolant through the fluid inducer into the drill oil hole coaxially disposed in the quick change chuck adapter body. A further embodiment of quick change chuck system includes the aforementioned fluid inducer and a quick change nosepiece system which utilizes a locking pin which cooperates with a pair of opposed slots which are adapted to extend in a transverse direction relative to the axial direction of the quick change nosepiece system.
A further embodiment of quick change chuck system includes the aforementioned fluid inducer and a quick change drill bushing system.
A full understanding of the present invention and of its further objects and advantages and the several unique aspects thereof, will be had from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.